Sebastian's Week of Depression!
by Aoi-Chan59123
Summary: What would happen if Sebastian found a dead cat while working? He'd become depressed of course! What will the manor do as Sebastian falls deeper and deeper into depression? What will they do about his sudden moody attitude? Read to find out! Please review! Mainly written for humor. NOT sad at all, only for Bassy! It will probably make you feel pity rather than sadness!


**A.N.- This is going to be a short story of Sebastian being depressed! The reason is relieved in the story (and summery...) but it should be interesting. I got the idea after seeing a dead animal on the side of the road! (It was a cat sadly! But upon finding it I thought "What would Bassy do if he found this?" That's what lead to this!) Also! Bassy WILL be OOC! This is unavoidable! I'll try my best, but he'll probably cry once or twice which is NOT like him at ALL! Hope you don't all hate me after this! Hope you like chapter 1! (This will probably only about 3-4 chapters long!)**

* * *

For as long as Sebastian could remember, he's always loved cats! To the extent that he walked up to a Tiger named Betty and started to pet it during the Noah's Arch Circus, which the Tiger proceeded to bite his head and he was escorted to a privet tent to be looked at! (This moment happened in the Manga. You have to read it! It's HILARIOUS!)

So as you can see the man's love for the creatures is great.

And that is what started this whole week. His love of cats!

It all started the first Monday of March, on a sunny morning. Sebastian was helping Finny prune the garden, as he had already messed something up this morning.

Sebastian worked and demonstrated different things for Finny learn to improve his work, when he heard a strange sound. It almost sounded like a cat. So Sebastian stopped what he was doing and walked to the area the noise came from.

When he arrived he found three cats. Two of which were fighting. The other was just laying, appearing to be asleep.

"No! Don't fight!" Sebastian scolded picking up one of the cats.

He brought the cat away and returned to get the others.

But when he arrived the sleeping cat was the only one there.

Sebastian then walked over to the cat, reaching down to pet it. But upon closer inspection, Sebastian noticed the cat wasn't breathing.

He nudged it to see if it was alive. But upon contact with the cat signaled that the cat was dead.

At first Sebastian considered trying to revive the cat, but found the cat too long gone.

Before Sebastian knew it, he was crying. This was the ONLY thing in the universe that could ever bring him to tears.

Sebastian sat there for several moments before he got a call coming from Finny.

"Sebastian! What are you doing? What happened to our work? Your not one to mess around!" Finny called.

Sebastian found it impossible to answer. So he stood and hid his eyes from Finny.

"Go back your work. I have to bury that cat. I think it was killed by others." Sebastian claimed quietly.

"Aw! You found a dead animal! How ssssaaaadddd!" Finny cried. "Waaaaaa!"

Sebastian then sent Finny off and proceeded with the cats burial.

The whole time he cried, and no matter how much effort he put into stopping, he just couldn't. The loss of a cat is too sad, it was certainly something to morn over!

Sebastian finished the burial and headed back to his work. But he hid his eyes from anyone he spoke with, as tears kept coming, determined to make Sebastian appear weak.

But slowly and surely he was able to stop himself!

Soon it became time for dinner preparations. Sebastian and Bard started to cook. (Bard under the command of Sebastian of course!) But as they cooked, Sebastian found himself thinking of the cat again. The thought of it killed him.

Sebastian then found it hard to focus. And as he chopped up onions, his hand got a little too close!

"Hey, Sebastian! Be careful! You going to-"

"Ah! My hand!' Sebastian cried pulling his hand from underneath the knife.

"Cut yourself..." Bard continued. "What's with ya today? You've never cut yourself before! Somethin' happen?"

"No, nothing... I'm just a bit distracted today. While I dress this, could you finish preparations? And don't you dare try and pursue your 'art' with any high powered weapons!' Sebastian warned walking out of the room. (That is another reference from the Manga. I've been reading it a lot lately! Totally suggest it to all fans!)

Sebastian again hid his eyes as he walked to the washroom. He knocked before entering, but upon not getting an answer he proceeded to enter and dress his wound.

After ward he found himself spacing out again, thinking of the cat.

He could feel gloominess surrounding him, that image just wouldn't get out of his head!

Soon he returned to the kitchen to make sure Bard didn't mess up. And to his surprise, he didn't! Sebastian took the neatly prepared food and set it on his cart. He then started to push it up to The Earl's study.

When he arrived, he knocked twice before receiving orders to enter.

"I have your dinner, Young Lord." Sebastian claimed with a bow.

"Very well..."

"Today I have prepared smoked salmon flavored with onion, carrots, and basil. Along with a side of mashed potatoes with pepper." Sebastian explained.

"And the tea?" Ciel asked.

"Earl Grey." Sebastian replied.

Sebastian then started setting the food in front of Ciel.

"I will start desert soon." Sebastian claimed bowing again.

"Very well... Sebastian?"

"Yes, Young Lord?" Sebastian asked.

"What's wrong? Finny came earlier crying to me that you found a dead cat? That isn't bothering you is it, Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian couldn't lie to Ciel, but he didn't want to anger him either.

"Only a bit, Young Lord. As you know I have a great love for cats. But I assure you I am fine!" Sebastian claimed.

"Really? Sebastian... come here!" Ciel ordered pointing to his side.

Sebastian did as told and came over to his master.

"Kneel down!" Ciel ordered.

Sebastian again did as told and knelt down beside Ciel.

Ciel brought his face closer to Sebastian's peering into his eyes, searching for a hint of untruth.

Ciel then brought his hand up and slapped the butler across the face.

"Don't lie to me! You were obviously crying over this weren't you?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian blinked before answering.

"Yes, but a death of a cat is terribly sad!" Sebastian claimed.

"Your a grown man! You shouldn't cry over the death of a mere animal!" Ciel claimed. "It's disgraceful to the Phantomhive's!"

"I sorry, Young Lord." Sebastian said sadly.

"Don't let it interfere with your work! If you do you WILL be punished! Understand?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, My Lord..." Sebastian answered with another bow.

Ciel then shot the butler a 'get out' glare, which Sebastian gladly complied.

That night all Sebastian could think about was the cat. Which made him sink deeper into his aspiring depression.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A.N.- Well, that's the start of Bassy's depression. Like I said in the beginning Author's Notes this will only last 3-4 chapters. Maybe less, I don't know yet. On the other hand it also could be longer than that. It all depends on how many good reviews I get. I think it will be popular as long at I write an entertaining story that isn't done much! That's why I'm writing the others. They're stories that were wanted so I wrote them. But this story is a bit different as I wrote it for my own enjoyment! Anyway, hope you liked it and please review!**


End file.
